


Cat Grant's number one fan.

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Devoted fan, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, One Shot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Kara Danvers has been Cat Grant's number one fan since she was a teenager. Now that Kara is single again, and Cat is back, Kara's devotion is rewarded.





	Cat Grant's number one fan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovey/gifts).



> Inspired by tumblr blog @findsupercat. Who offers to serve up SuperCat fics we've lost track of or have yet to find. Bless her.

In all the world there was only one person who knew Catco Magazine better than Cat Grant. In fact it was rumored, among the staff at Catco, that that person knew every word of every article going back to the first issue, volume 1 and could recite articles on demand. The rumor was only partially true. Kara Danvers was such a huge fan of Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, that she did indeed know every article of every issue though reciting them by heart was not an ability she had. She also knew every book Cat had written and every Daily Planet newspaper article. Having a cousin working at the Planet had made that last part of her fan worship easy. As far as Kara knew, by the time she'd been hired as Cat Grant's assistant, she'd read every word Cat Grant had ever written that had been published. She’d watched every TV show and interview as well. She was Cat Grant's number one fan without equal, the ultimate fangirl.

All of this was completely lost on Cat Grant when she hired Kara Danvers. Yes, Cat detected a measure of hero worship, but then she was used to an adoring fan base. It was only natural that a young and up and coming girl would admire her and take a certain amount of fannish delight in being her assistant.

Assistant duties took Kara all over the Catco building, into various departments. She was always meeting new coworkers, and her sunny demeanor won her lots of friends on every floor of the building. The social media department, fifth floor, was where the legend of Kara Danvers was born. 

Karyn was the social media department. She'd been a college intern hired to assist the social media expert. Cat had fired him during her third week and by default Karyn had become the voice of Catco on social media. Mainly she policed the comments, replied politely to questions, and queued up the posts that marketing, PR, and advertising gave her on the various social media channels Catco maintained. She wasn't allowed to make any of her own posts unless it was in response to a comment. 

Karyn, looking very frazzled, was approached by Kara Danvers one day. “Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's assistant.” She held out her hand in greeting.

Instantly nervous, Karyn took her hand and shook it. “Karyn, social media.”

“I'm a big fan of your comments. When I have a little down time, I like to check out what people are posting.” Kara wrung her hands nervously. “I noticed today that @mrtexas249 was asking about finding a specific article from Catco Magazine.”

Karyn sighed, requests like that put her stress level through the roof. How was she supposed to know every article? “I doubt I'll be able to help him.”

“It's in issue 6 of volume 7, page 8.”

“I, huh, I'd have to visually verify that before I could post it.” Karyn was a bit stunned by Kara's revelation.

Kara looked at Karyn expectantly, seconds ticked past. Karyn became uncomfortable under Kara's gaze. “Did you have something else to say,” she finally asked.

“No, but aren't you going to verify it?”

Karyn looked very perplexed. “I don't have a way to do that.”

Kara’s eyes went big in surprise. “Well sure you do. We all have access to the archive.”

“What archive?”

“The Catco Media Archive?” Kara said hesitantly.

Karyn eyed her silently.

“You really don't have it do you?”

“Nope”

“I could map a drive to it for you. Put it on your desktop.”

Karyn pushed away from her desk, chair rolling backwards. She desperately needed a break. “Be my guest,” she said as she stood and stretched.

Kara swung around the desk and in just a few minutes she had Karyn set up with not only the Media Archive, but several other useful Catco links that Karyn didn't seem to be aware of. Issue 6, volume 7, page 8 was pulled up for Karyn to view when Kara stepped aside.

It really was the article @mrtexas249 wanted to find. Karyn was impressed by this awkward blonde woman. “Well thank God for you,” Karyn managed to say. “This job was dumped on me, and I had no idea there was an archive all this time.”

Kara beamed, happy to have helped. “I should be going. I'm glad I could help. The complete Catco Magazine is available for purchase on DVD or download. It has every issue from last year going back to the very first issue. I pulled up the webpage for you. For $29.95, @mrtexas249 can have every issue.”

Karyn smiled as Kara smiled and waved good bye. Karyn retold the incident to her coworkers on break, and that's when the wild rumors of Kara Danvers abilities began to circulate. 

As time went on, Karyn let Kara respond personally to any questions about articles from back issues. It relieved a little stress knowing someone was helping. Sales of “The Complete Catco” also rose as commenters were directed there by Kara driving awareness of its existence.

Fast forward to Cat's Yurt Hiatus. 

Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, sat propped on a cushion in an empty yurt. She had her baggage and laptop, but otherwise save a sleeping pad the yurt was empty. She'd hoped getting away from Catco and Kara would help her get her feelings for the girl out of her system. After the myriad debacle, it was increasingly difficult for her to spend her days with Kara without revealing her true feelings. The yurt had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Now however she found herself focusing on Kara even more. The young blonde woman was so hot, especially in that silly Supergirl costume. Cat kept up with Kara's reporting from the Yurt, and her exploits as Supergirl, unable to shake her fixation or romantic desires. She had visions of dressing Kara up and taking her to world class restaurants wearing diamonds and designer fashions then taking her home and ravishing that perfect body in her 900 thread count sheets. Cat was a practical woman, and she realized that Kara would no doubt be happier at Chuck E Cheese than at a world class dining establishment. Well, a girl could dream she told herself.

Towards the end of her year away Cat, quite by accident, stumbled onto Kara’s social media posts. It was soon obvious to Cat that there was a side to Kara she hadn't realized. “There's a lot more to that girl than I know,” Cat acknowledge out loud as she searched for more posts from Kara_Danvers_Assistant. None of this helped Cat get over her now deepening feelings for Kara. 

Cat was very disappointed yet also happy to hear Kara had a boyfriend when she returned to National City. After the Daxamite invasion was stopped, and life returned to normal, Cat found herself drawn more and more to getting to know Kara better. 

She'd often summon Kara for lunch or to give personal criticism on her most recent work. Supergirl also visited Cat more frequently, and she was more open with Cat, more trusting. At first she was sad over the loss of her Daxamite boyfriend, but as the frequency of the visits increased and began to include dinner some evenings, Kara’s sunny smile returned. 

Their conversations covered everything under the sun, and for her own amusement Cat began bringing up old Catco Magazine articles into their conversations. It became a game of sorts between them. 

“Five ways to improve your writing using an Ax.” Cat stated.

“Oh that's an old one, Catco issue 2, volume 2, page 19, I believe.” Kara smiled. “You wrote that one. Actually, it helped me a lot in College. I used to have a hard time reigning in my essay questions. They'd be way too long. I used to repeat to myself, take an ax to it, cut out the dead wood, leave the heart wood.”

“It's advice I use myself,” Cat admitted. “Only you know what you cut out. Readers take what they are given.”

Somewhere along the way they'd dispensed with Kara and Supergirl being separate. Kara knew Cat knew. There was no point pretending anymore. 

“Strong writing skills will reach people and change their thinking and beliefs in ways Supergirl can’t.” Cat had advised her. “I admire your desire to write. Keep at it. You’ll change hearts and minds.”

“Your advice really helps. It's hard to hear sometimes, but I try hard to listen, and I’m grateful that you take time to help me.”

“You apply what I tell you. Your writing keeps improving all the time. That's why I keep advising you.”

“Is that the only reason? I'd kind of hoped you liked having me around.” Kara said softly leaving herself vulnerable to an acerbic barb from Cat.

Cat smiled warmly and quietly said, “I love having you around. I wish we had more time.”

“Awe, Cat.” Kara reached across the couch they were sitting on and draped her arms around Cat in a heartfelt embrace. Cat clung to her. Soaking up the amazing way it felt to have Kara in her arms. She longed to kiss her lips. Without realizing it, Cat kissed Kara's neck. Kara jumped in reaction, but didn't release Cat from the hug. Cat realized what she'd done and turned red. Kara pulled back a little and kissed Cat full on the cheek. She nuzzled her face into Cat's neck and sighed. Cat somehow now had control of the hug. She ran fingers through long blonde strands while maintaining a firm grip. 

“I love you so much,” Kara whispered in her ear. “I used to have the biggest crush on you when I was a teenager. I never missed your show. I used to lay awake at night wondering what you were like in person. What it would be like to kiss you. It all seems so silly now.” Cat let her keep talking. The balcony at Catco was private, and there were no eyes to see Supergirl curled into her whispering in her ear. “I was terrified the day I interviewed with you. It took every ounce of courage I’d had to apply.” Kara giggled at the thought. 

Cat snuggled in more, gently pulling Kara into her. “Am I that intimating?” Cat asked gently, honestly.

Quietly Kara whispered, “No, I was afraid you'd reject me. That I wouldn't be good enough.”

Cat swiveled a little, so she was looking at Kara. Kara's eyes were downcast. 

“If it's any consolation, you were already hired when you interviewed with me. It was really just a cursory meet and greet that HR insisted on.” 

Kara laughed a little. “All that angst for nothing.”

They were so close now, their bodies snuggled tight together on the couch, Kara in Cat's arms. A thin finger slowly traced it's way down Kara's cheek. “You are far more than good enough Kara Danvers.” Cat paused hesitant. “You've stolen my heart.”

Kara's breath caught at Cat's confession. Cat's finger had completed its trace of her jaw and was now ghosting over her lips. Their eyes locked. “I think this is the part where we kiss,” Kara suggested. 

Cat hesitated. “Is that what you want? A kiss?” she asked in a husky voice.

Kara drew out her response like it was a question, “Desperately?”

When Cat's lips met hers the huge rush of emotion and feeling made Kara intake a gasp of air. She jerked, and it broke the kiss. Cat pulled back, but Kara was full of heat and followed her for another kiss. Their lips barely met, but it sent shock waves through both women. They both tried to calm their breathing.

Cat had to ask, “So what's it like to kiss Cat Grant?” 

Kara was already flushed, or she'd have turned red. She drew a breath and said, “Your kiss is the best in the galaxy, and as someone who's been to twelve different planets, I mean that literally.” She punctuated her remark by kissing Cat's cheek. She lingered there, and warm, lipstick covered lips found hers once again. They traded hot, breathy kisses all evening cuddled on the couch until suddenly Kara’s eyes flew open. “Gotta go.” She blurted out as she dove off the balcony and away from the comfort of Cat's arms. 

Cat leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. She touched her tingling lips and squirmed as she giggled please with herself and the evenings turn of events.


End file.
